


An Invitation You Can't Decline

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, senator au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux accepts Kylo's invitation to visit him on Naboo. Their relationship is starting to progress, but where will it take them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo left for Naboo the morning after his mother’s birthday, but Hux needed an extra day to get his affairs in order before he disappeared. Mitaka had managed to clear his schedule and was perfectly capable of handling their day to day duties on his own; Hux trusted him implicitly, especially since he hadn’t told a soul about Hux’s secret relationship with Kylo.

Once he was certain all of his professional obligations had been taken care of, Hux returned to his meager apartment to pack for the trip. He hadn’t used his luggage in a long time, so it was still in pristine condition. He’d had Mitaka do research on Naboo’s weather patterns and geography so he’d know what to pack. Naboo looked like a beautiful planet and Hux had to admit, at least to himself, that he was excited for this opportunity. He packed several casual outfits, his uniform in case they attended a formal function, and a pair of swim trunks, at Mitaka’s suggestion. Naboo apparently had many beautiful lakes; Hux wasn’t much of a swimmer, but he wanted to be prepared for any possible scenario.

As this was not an officially sanctioned trip, Hux felt uncomfortable taking the First Order shuttle that had been provided for them, but he was not a man of means, so he decided to take one of the many small passenger ships whose route frequented the Naboo system. It would be cramped and he’d have no privacy, but he didn’t have the money for a more luxurious transport.

The trip to Naboo only took a few hours. Hux had forced his luggage into the small space left on the rack above his row before squeezing past the other passengers to his coveted window seat. Hux could never truly abandon his post and had brought his datapad along so he could continue monitoring things from afar, but there were only so many times he could review trade negotiations before he grew bored. He finally turned to stare out at the flashing blue of hyperspace through his viewport.

Hux remembered the first time he’d experienced hyperspace. He’d just turned five when the mechanics aboard their ship finally procured the supplies they needed to fix the burned out hyperdrive. His mother held him tightly against her as the ship lurched, the engines straining. He could see the stars streaking through the viewport, and then everything was blue. It was beautiful and terrifying. He clung to his mother, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Hux had experienced hyperspace many times since then; he’d studied it in school, learning all about its properties, the energy needed to propel a ship that fast, how to maintain its stability, but it always secretly thrilled him to see it. As he leaned against the window, he was gently lulled to sleep by the hum of the engines.

When Hux awoke, the ship had apparently landed. Most of the beings around him were standing and retrieving their things. He sat up and stretched, feeling his back pop. He waited until most of the other passengers were headed toward the exit, then gathered his luggage. Upon exiting the ship and walking up the ramp, he found himself in a large domed shuttle depot. The high arching ceiling was an interesting shade of green. He glanced around at the bustling crowd and noticed many unusual outfits; that explained a bit about Kylo.

Naboo was clearly doing well economically. The floors were hard marble, and the footsteps of the crowd echoed throughout the chamber. Hux could see the sun shining through the many arched entrances. It was at that moment he realized he had no idea where to go.

Kylo’s directions had been nebulous; something about a shuttle picking him up, but he didn’t know how this spaceport was set up, and therefore had no idea in which direction to head. Thank god basic was the main language of this planet or he’d be well and truly lost. He wandered to the nearest wall and found a directory, which pointed him toward the shuttle pick up area.

Once he was outside, he glanced around at the many, many shuttles crowding the platform until he finally spotted a sign with his name on it. He sighed inwardly. Wasn’t this supposed to be a secret?

His driver was an older, quiet gentleman. He nodded his head at Hux as he approached and opened the shuttle’s hatch. He took Hux’s luggage and placed it in the back, then waited until Hux climbed inside and shut the door after him.

Once they were both settled, the driver took off through the bustling capital. Hux had heard of Theed’s architectural beauty, but seeing it in person was breathtaking. The tops of the buildings were the same green as inside the spaceport. Hux wondered if there was some kind of cultural significance to that. Naboo was certainly different from the culture in which he had grown up. The remnants of the Empire were bleak and austere without much room for expression, but Naboo clearly valued the creative talents of its population and the natural beauty of the planet.

They soon exited the city into the suburbs. All of the homes were impressively large with well-manicured, sprawling lawns. It made Hux wonder about Kylo’s childhood, but he would save those questions for later. The suburbs eventually turned into rolling fields where Hux caught glimpses of odd creatures he’d never seen before. Past the fields, the landscape turned mountainous and forested.

“How much farther is it?” he asked the driver, purely out of curiosity; he was enjoying the journey and its views.

“Another hour,” the man replied. “Prince Amidala’s private villa is very secluded.”

Hux reeled at that. He supposed he should have known, but hearing that Kylo had a private villa was still surprising. He wondered if he had been raised there, or if he had acquired it for himself later in life. More questions for later.

They eventually came to a stop at the edge of a huge sparkling lake. The driver again opened the door for Hux and retrieved his luggage, then lead Hux down to the dock where a gondola speeder was moored. The thing looked practically archaic, and Hux felt absolutely absurd as the man helped him climb into it.

They sped across the lake, the water displaced by their hovering vehicle spraying lightly against Hux’s arms. Why would anyone still use these things except for their aesthetic? But then Hux realized he was talking about Kylo; of course, he would.

As they rounded the edge of a peninsula, Hux finally saw Kylo’s grand villa jutting out of the side of an island, its architecture and coloring matching that of the buildings in Theed. Ivy and other foliage crawled up the walls and spilled over the balconies. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

The gondola pulled up alongside an ancient staircase that disappeared into the dark lake water. When Hux looked at the top of the stairs, he found Kylo waiting for him, smiling serenely. Hux eyed him up and down.

Kylo’s gown was gathered at his shoulders and flowed down his body like a waterfall, the organza fabric softly fading from blue to teal to white. It was belted at the waist with a metallic waist cincher. Hux was surprised; the gown was full and didn't show off Kylo’s physique like his usual outfits, but Hux still found him mesmerizing. Perhaps this is what he preferred to wear in private.

Kylo made his way down the stone steps, the blue fabric trailing behind him, and held out a hand to help Hux out of the speeder. “Welcome to Varykino.”

Hux chuckled. “Of course it has a name.”

Kylo’s smile widened. “I didn’t name it. It’s belonged to my family for many generations.”

That answered that question. “It’s good to see you,” Hux admitted.

Kylo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Hux’s lips.

Hux panicked internally, but didn’t pull away. He could feel the driver unloading his luggage behind him, but if Kylo trusted him, then it must be fine.

Kylo chuckled as he pulled back, then lead Hux inside the villa.

“Shouldn’t I grab my things?”

“Rand will bring them to your rooms,” Kylo replied.

Rooms? Servants? This was definitely outside of Hux’s scope of experience, but he kept that to himself for now.

“How was your trip?”

“Cramped,” Hux laughed. “But I slept through most of it. I nearly got lost at the spaceport.”

“I’m glad you found your way.” Kylo lead Hux inside the building. It was very open and rustic with sunlight streaming in through the many large windows. “Have you eaten lunch?”

Hux suddenly realized how hungry he was. “Not yet, actually.”

They made their way to a grand staircase which lead to a gorgeous marble rotunda with large archways providing a spectacular view of the surrounding lake.

“This is the Room of Morning Mists,” Kylo explained as he walked toward a glossy wooden table at the center of the room. “It was my grandmother’s favorite place to entertain.” He sat down on an ornate chair at one end of the table.

Hux took that as his cue and sat down in the chair beside him. “I can see why. It’s very beautiful.”

A servant appeared at that moment and placed crystal goblets in front of them before pouring what appeared to be wine out of a carafe.

“This is where she and my grandfather fell in love.” Kylo added as he took a sip, maintaining eye contact with Hux and smiling softly.

Hux was too distracted at the idea of Darth Vader falling in love with anyone, especially in such a beautiful setting, to notice. “Were you raised here?” Hux asked, taking a sip and finding the wine to be delicious.

“No.” Kylo sat down his glass. “I was raised on an old freighter and a succession of rebel bases while my mother worked to dismantle what was left of the Empire and establish the New Republic. It wasn’t an easy childhood.”

Hux was shocked. He had always imagined Kylo being raised in the lap of luxury, especially with the lifestyle he was currently enjoying, but he was glad to find they had this in common.

The servant soon returned with simple salads of fresh Naboo greenery. It tasted peppery to Hux, but he liked it. They spent their lunch sharing stories from their childhoods.

Once the plates were cleared away, Kylo leaned back in his seat leisurely. “Would you like to join me for a swim?”

Hux was suddenly grateful to Mitaka for suggesting he pack for this occasion. “I suppose,” he replied. “I’m not much of a swimmer, though.”

“Not to worry,” Kylo smiled. “There’s a shallow cove nearby with the clearest water you’ve ever seen.”

“Does it have a name, too?” Hux laughed.

“Translucence Cove,” Kylo grinned.

Hux rolled his eyes fondly. The whole situation was absurd, but he honestly didn’t want to be anywhere else.

Kylo escorted Hux to his rooms, pushing the door open grandly to reveal a very ornately appointed bedroom. The center of the room was dominated by a massive four-poster bed. Hux could see a large marble bathtub through the bathroom’s open door, and on the other side of the room, his clothes had been hung up in the spacious closet. “I’ve never stayed in such luxurious accommodations before,” he admitted, taking in every detail of the room.

Kylo ran a hand gently down Hux’s arm. “Get changed and I’ll meet you downstairs.” He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hux retrieved his bathing suit from the closet; it was just a simple pair of black shorts. He threw a dark top on as well and then realized he had only packed his boots to wear. He stared down at his pale feet and resigned himself to awkwardly walking to the cove barefoot.

When he made his way downstairs, he found Kylo wearing the same outfit as before. He cocked an eyebrow, but Kylo smiled slyly and lead him out of the villa. They walked across the wrap-around balcony, then went down yet another set of stone stairs. The path at the bottom was shielded from the sun by a series of trellises overgrown with starblossoms. Hux admired them with surprise.

“I thought starblossoms went extinct when Alderaan was lost,” he murmured as he caressed a soft, white petal.

Kylo came up beside him and plucked one of the flowers, inhaling its fragrance. “Some seeds were saved. The atmosphere of Naboo is similar enough to Alderaan that they flourish under the right supervision.” He placed the flower in Hux’s palm and resumed his walk toward the cove.

Hux continued to admire the foliage surrounding the path, but he nearly gasped when they rounded the corner. The path opened up into a large shaded cove, nearly completely cut off from the rest of the lake except for a small inlet on the far side. The water was perfectly crisp and clear, speckled with sunlight that peaked through the trees overhead, and Hux now knew why it was named Translucence Cove. Naboo was the most beautiful planet he’d ever visited.

When they neared the edge of the water, Kylo unclasped his belt and let his gown slide off his shoulders. Underneath he wore a small pair of black swim shorts; the sides were open, revealing his lean hips, and held together by interlocking lacings. It was the most bare Hux had ever seen Kylo, and he drank in the sight greedily.

Kylo left his clothing on the shore and waded into the crystal clear water.

Hux stripped off his shirt and moved to join him, but his first step into the water sent a chill up with his spine. “That’s pfassking freezing!” he yelped.

Kylo, now waist deep and apparently immune to the cold, turned and smiled at Hux. “It’s not that bad.” He ran his hands over the top of the water, causing ripples to mar the perfect surface.

Hux sighed and made another attempt to enter the water. It was ridiculously cold, but he was determined to join Kylo, who he knew was naturally warm, but he must be a furnace to find this experience in any way enjoyable. He made it until the water was at his knees, then found a dry boulder to sit down on. When he looked up, Kylo had disappeared.

“Kylo?” He looked around frantically, then saw Kylo swimming under the surface toward him. How could he handle being fully submerged in this frigid lake?

Suddenly, Kylo popped up next to him, grinning wickedly and splashing Hux with the freezing water.

Hux looked as grumpy as a wet pittin and wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. "I've been on ice planets warmer than this!"

Kylo laughed at that, and Hux found himself chuckling as well. Kylo’s laugh was lovely and infectious. Kylo swam towards him and propped his elbows on the rock.

“Is it really too cold for you?” He ran a wet hand across Hux’s bare thigh, leaving a trail of cold droplets behind.

Hux shivered from the cold and the touch and nodded, feeling ridiculous.

Kylo stood up, once again showering Hux, though not on purpose this time. Hux stood as well, his feet having become numb to the water at this point, and followed Kylo back to the shore. Kylo bypassed his clothing and headed up an embankment. On the other side was a smaller alcove of water. Hux could see steam rising from its pristine surface.

“It’s a hot spring,” Kylo explained. He stepped gingerly into the water, then turned and beckoned Hux to follow.

The water was perfectly warm and Hux sighed in relief. This was much better. Kylo pulled Hux down until they were both sitting on a natural shelf, the water lapping gently at their chests.

“Are you happy now?”

Hux looked at Kylo seriously. “I’m honestly just happy to be here. I’ve never experienced anything like this.”

Kylo grasped Hux’s chin and pulled him in for a leisurely kiss.

Hux thrilled at the kiss, at how gentle it was, but also at the fact that they were technically outside in the open, despite how secluded Kylo’s home was, and could possibly be seen by anyone.

They stayed in the hot spring until beads of sweat began to roll down their temples, then made their way back to the villa. Hux returned to his room and rinsed himself off in the ridiculously huge shower before changing into actual clothes. When he returned downstairs, Kylo was wearing an ornate black robe with gold accents, loose and comfortable looking like the blue gown. Kylo gave him a tour of the rest of the villa and told him about its long, fascinating history, about how his grandmother had wanted to raise her twins there before everything fell apart.

They enjoyed dinner in the rotunda again. Hux marvelled at the setting sun as he ate more of Naboo’s interesting cuisine, including some kind of meat he couldn’t even identify. Kylo explained that the animal was called a “shaak,” and chuckled as he described how ridiculously fat they were.

Once the sun had set, Kylo and Hux stood on the balcony nursing more wine. Hux marvelled at Naboo’s three impressive moons.

“That one’s Tasia,” Kylo explained, pointing at the smallest moon. “And those two are Rori and Ohma D’un.”

“Are they inhabited?”

“One of them,” Kylo replied. He turned and watched Hux quietly for several long moments. “I’m glad you agreed to come.”

Hux flushed. “I’m glad you invited me,” he murmured and pulled Kylo in for a kiss, this one more fierce than the others they’d already shared that day. He heard Kylo set down his glass sharply, and then Kylo arms were winding around Hux and pulling him closer. They kissed fervently on the balcony until an errant breeze caused Hux to shiver in Kylo’s grasp.

Kylo pulled back, grasping one of Hux’s hands, and lead him back inside, then down the hallway further into the villa. They passed the door leading to Hux’s room and soon arrived in front of a set of huge ornate double doors. When Kylo pushed them open, Hux was taken aback. He’d thought his room was nice, but this felt like the inside of a palace. Everything was either marble or gilded, and the giant canopy bed at the center was draped in soft silks and supple velvets.

Kylo lead him next to the bed and kissed him again as he gently removed Hux’s clothing. Hux pushed his hands inside Kylo’s robe and pressed up until it fell off Kylo’s broad shoulders.

Once they were both completely undressed, Kylo crawled onto the bed and plucked several pillows from the pile at the top, arranging them in the middle of the mattress. Satisfied, he beckoned Hux to join him on the bed. He kissed him gently, then murmured, “Do you trust me?”

Hux stared up into Kylo’s sparkling dark eyes and nodded, “Yes.”

Kylo kissed the corner of his mouth and gently pressed Hux down onto his stomach on the carefully arranged pillows, raising his hips as if to present him to Kylo.

Hux shivered again, this time from anticipation and a fleeting vulnerability. All of their other encounters had been rushed and involved removing as little clothing as possible; now here he was, fully nude and spread out for Kylo on his bed. He was glad for the change.

Kylo ran his hands soothingly up and down Hux’s thighs. “Do you remember what I promised you?” He pushed the memory into Hux’s mind: _One day I’ll strip you down and make love to you like you deserve, take you apart piece by piece, keep you locked up for days and make you mine._

Hux gasped at the memory and the intention clear in Kylo’s projected thoughts. He pressed his burgeoning erection into the pile of soft pillows. “Do whatever you want to me.”

Kylo kissed the small of Hux’s back; Hux could feel his grin against his skin. Then he made his way down Hux’s ass, kissing and nipping softly. When he finally pulled Hux’s cheeks apart and sighed a breath over Hux’s hole, Hux desperately twined his fingers in the silky sheets.

“You’re quite sensitive,” Kylo practically purred.

“Don’t tease me,” Hux nearly begged.

Kylo chuckled, then without warning swiped his tongue across Hux’s hole.

Hux gasped and pushed back for more pressure, but Kylo’s hands grasped his hips and held him down. He could feel his cock already leaking onto Kylo’s expensive pillows.

Kylo buried his face in Hux’s crack, tonguing him wetly, his prominent nose applying delicious pressure as well. Hux squirmed beneath him, rutting back against Kylo’s sinful mouth as much as he could. He keened loudly, but didn't feel ashamed about it as his blood hummed throughout his entire body.

Soon Kylo’s fingers were pressing against his entrance as well, slippery with some form of lubricant. Kylo pushed one finger inside as he continued to suck and lick Hux’s sensitive rim.

_Doesn’t the lube taste awful?_ Hux managed to think through his pleasure-fogged brain.

_It’s shuura-flavored,_ Kylo projected back. _Besides, I love the way you taste._ To prove his point, he pressed his tongue in alongside his probing finger.

Hux gasped and thrust pitifully onto the pillows.

Kylo added another finger and stretched Hux open, continuing to lick and kiss and occasionally bite.

Hux was losing his mind with pleasure. All of his senses were overwhelmed; the feeling of Kylo’s ministrations, the softness of the bed, the smell of Kylo on the sheets, hearing his own wanton moans echo throughout the room. “Pfassk,” he eventually grunted. “Please fuck me, Kylo! I can’t take this any more.”

“As you wish,” Kylo murmured. He kissed one of Hux’s twitching cheeks as he crawled onto his knees. Hux could hear the wet sound of Kylo slicking himself, and then Kylo’s weight was pressing him into the mattress as Kylo pushed inside him.

Hux let out a low, almost bestial groan; he felt so full. Kylo splayed over his body, grasping his wrists to hold them trapped above his head, and began rocking in and out of him, his thick cock dragging along Hux’s prostate. Hux’s eyes nearly crossed at the sensation. They’d never taken things this slow before and now that he knew what he’d been missing, he wasn’t sure he could ever give it up.

Kylo continued his slow, tortuous thrusts, pushing all the way in until he was buried to the hilt, then slowly withdrawing.

Hux wasn’t sure how Kylo could stand it, but Hux was quickly losing the ability to form coherent thoughts.

Kylo pressed his full weight onto Hux, his hips the only part of him moving, and grasped Hux’s jaw to turn his face towards him. “Do you like having my cock in you?”

Hux moaned low in his throat before gasping, “Yes!”

Kylo rewarded him with a messy kiss. Hux could taste the lube on Kylo’s lips; it was a foreign flavor to him, but it was sweet. Then Kylo pushed back onto his knees and spread Hux’s cheeks so he could watch his cock slipping in and out of his abused hole. His thrusts began to speed up, but every time Hux felt his orgasm pooling in his groin, Kylo would slow back down, making sure to drag his erection slowly over Hux’s prostate.

Tears and drool began to collect on the sheets under Hux’s head. He was sure he’d never been harder in his life. All he wanted was for Kylo to pound him into the mattress until he was screaming.

Kylo pushed back into him and ground his hips against Hux’s ass. “There will be time for that later.”

Hux sobbed brokenly into the mattress.

Kylo showed no mercy as his hips rolled slowly and rhythmically against Hux. Eventually the constant pressure proved too much and Hux came against the pillows with a long groan. His eyesight whited out for a moment, and the length of the orgasm almost frightened him, but it was so, so good. Once it passed, he shivered through the aftershocks as Kylo thrust into him a few more times, then came with a soft grunt.

Kylo pulled out and gently rolled Hux off the mound of pillows and onto his side. He quickly cleared the bed, then covered Hux with some kind of fur before wrapping himself around his lover.

Hux was fighting to stay conscious. “Pfassk, Kylo,” he murmured. “I’ve never … That was …”

Kylo shushed him by kissing him languidly. “You can praise me in the morning.”

Hux laughed weakly and tried to playfully punch Kylo, but it turned into more of a caress. “I will not-” he murmured as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux continue to really get to know one another, and they like what they find.

Hux awoke the next morning under a pile of blankets, feeling warm and content until he realized that Kylo was no longer wrapped around him. He sat up to find the other side of the bed empty. “Kylo?” he called out, but there was no response.

He slipped out of bed, gasping when his bare feet touched the chilly marble floor. He searched around the bed for his clothes, but they were gone. They must have been picked up by a servant for cleaning. Hux marveled at the level of trust Kylo had in his employees, but he supposed if you paid anyone enough credits, they wouldn't ask impertinent questions. What he did find, draped over a plush chaise lounge, was Kylo’s black robe from the night before. He put it on, belting it tightly around his thin frame, and set off to search for his missing lover.

Hux wandered the halls of the villa, occasionally calling out for Kylo, but the entire building appeared to be deserted. He knew this couldn’t possibly be the case, but it was eery. As he neared the door to an open courtyard Kylo showed him the previous day, he heard what sounded like fighting. Hux panicked slightly and ran toward the noise. When he made it to the doorway, he saw Kylo sparring by himself with a … lightsaber?

Kylo hadn’t noticed him yet and continued through his paces. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of soft, loose black pants, and had his hair pulled up into a messy bun at the back of his head. Sweat dripped down his temples and across his chest as he lunged and slashed, radiating raw power. Hux had never seen him like this before. He wondered if many people had.

Kylo paused his movements and looked over at Hux as he lingered in the doorway. Hux didn’t know what expression he was making, but he felt Kylo skim his thoughts. He didn’t mind, though, because Kylo would only see how gorgeous Hux found him, and how much Hux … well, how perfect Hux found him in that moment, stripped down and laid bare, as if just for him.

Kylo turned off the lightsaber and dropped it; it landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud. He then strode toward Hux like a predator, gathered him into his arms, and kissed him ferociously. _Do you really like me this way? Without all the finery and facade?_

Hux pushed into the kiss, his hands trailing across Kylo’s slick chest. _Yes. I’ll take you any way I can get you._

Kylo bit his lip possessively. _I want you right here._

_Gods yes …_

Kylo pulled them both to the ground until he was on top of Hux and littered his throat with vicious kisses that were sure to leave bruises, like he was marking him.

Hux whined as he bared his throat further. As gorgeous and satisfying as the previous night had been, right now Hux just wanted Kylo to fuck him senseless.

Kylo pushed up onto his knees and smirked lasciviously. He pushed Hux’s knees together and to the side, then shoved at the supple material of the robe until Hux’s ass was bared. He was still fairly opened up thanks to Kylo’s ministrations the previous night, but it didn’t stop Kylo from sucking his fingers thoroughly and making sure he was prepared.

Hux keened as he threw his head back. He could see the rest of the courtyard and realized that, for the first time, they truly were out in the open. His cock throbbed where it was trapped against his stomach.

Kylo kept Hux’s legs pinned to the floor with one hand and used the other to shove his pants down his thighs, freeing his erection. He spit into his hand and slicked himself, then pushed into Hux.

Hux groaned, his back arching.

“Am I being too rough?” Kylo asked, pausing to assess Hux.

“There’s no such thing,” Hux grunted, reaching for Kylo’s thigh to urge him forward. He needed more.

Kylo smirked again, then kept a bruising hold on Hux as he fucked him on the stone floor, one knee knocking against Hux’s back and the other tucked behind Hux’s own knees. With each thrust, Hux slid incrementally across the floor. The quiet persisted except for their own groans and the sound of skin slapping skin; it echoed throughout the courtyard, and Hux was sure someone would hear them.

“Harder,” Hux managed to grunt out. _I want you to have to carry me out of here._

Kylo redoubled his efforts, pistoning into Hux with superhuman stamina. Soon he was groaning Hux’s name as his thrusts stuttered and he came inside his lover. He gently pulled out and stared down at Hux, his chest heaving from exertion.

“You’re pfassking gorgeous,” Hux sighed. He was still achingly hard, but he felt loose and pliant on the cool stone.

Kylo crawled back on top of him, smothering him with another kiss as he reached under the robe and grasped Hux’s cock tightly. He worked Hux’s erection with his hand until Hux was coming underneath him.

They stayed on the floor, staring at each other and catching their breath. Eventually Kylo smiled and pressed a chaste kiss against the side of Hux’s mouth. “I think we could use a bath.”

Hux grinned at the suggestion.

~*~

The bath was ridiculously huge; it managed to accommodate two grown men easily. Hux pressed against the side of the tub as Kylo settled between his legs and leaned his back against Hux’s chest. The water was milky with some kind of fragrant soap, and flower petals floated along the surface.

Hux trailed his fingers through the water. “This is absurd,” he laughed.

Kylo ran his hand up Hux’s calf. “It’s good for your skin.”

“Ah, I see,” Hux nodded. “We didn’t have water to bathe in when I was young, only the ships’ sonics. Even now, water feels like a luxury.”

Kylo didn’t reply, but he continued to caress Hux’s leg gently with his fingers.

“How long have you been using a lightsaber?”

“Ever since I was a child,” Kylo replied. “Because of my Force sensitivity, my uncle attempted to train me as a Jedi, but … that’s not what I wanted to do with my life.”

“But you still practice with the saber?”

“It’s good exercise, and I enjoy it.”

“I enjoyed watching it,” Hux admitted.

Kylo chuckled, and Hux could feel it vibrating pleasantly against his chest. “I could tell. Your thoughts were very interesting.”

“You have that advantage over me,” Hux joked. “I have no idea what’s happening inside your head.”

Kylo’s hand paused, and Hux could feel his body stiffen infinitesimally against him.

“It was just a joke,” Hux assured.

Kylo sighed, but the tension was still there. “Growing up, my mother and my uncle and my cousin were all Force sensitive, so I was always surrounded by people who knew what I was feeling, sometimes even before I did. Because I was born with this, it’s as if it’s just another sense, like sight or taste or touch. Sometimes I forget … that I should be more vocal.” Kylo sat up suddenly, displacing the water in the tub which sloshed loudly, and turned to face Hux. “Surely you must know how I feel, even if you can’t see my thoughts.”

Hux was taken aback, but he did know, somehow. He could feel it like a constant warm presence at the back of his mind. “But I’m nobody ….”

Kylo looked saddened by Hux’s admission. “You’re someone to me. Come here.” He pulled Hux forward, then grabbed a loofah and more soap from the edge of the tub and began to gently scrub Hux’s chest. “I know life has been difficult for you,” he ran the loofah across Hux’s collarbone, “but I’m going to help make up for that.”

Hux watched breathlessly as Kylo gently washed his outheld palm. “You don’t have to pity me.”

Kylo paused and looked at Hux seriously. “I don’t. You’re terribly intelligent and a shrewd politician; I know you can take care of yourself. I just want you to be happy.”

Hux stared at his lover as he massaged soap into the soft flesh between his fingers, and he hoped Kylo would feel the truth in his words. “I am happy … Here, with you.”

Kylo smiled fondly. “Good.” He worked his way up Hux’s arm, leaving a trail of lather.

“You’re going to keep bathing me, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Kylo laughed. “Are you going to stop me?”

“No,” Hux sighed fondly, but he yelped in surprise when Kylo pulled one of his feet out of the water to scrub.

Kylo laughed deeply, and continued his work.

~*~

While Hux was toweling off, Kylo disappeared into his unnecessarily large closet. When he returned, he was wearing a skintight black gown. The fabric stretched across his biceps and chest alluringly, and Hux was so distracted, he almost didn’t notice the slits running up the sides of the dress all the way to Kylo’s hips.

Once again, he found himself equally aroused and frustrated. “Where do you find these outfits?”

“I have a personal tailor,” Kylo replied. “Besides, you do enjoy them.” He ran his hand up his thigh, pulling the fabric open wider to tease Hux.

“I don’t understand how you can have this effect on me,” Hux murmured. “I literally just saw you naked.”

Kylo chuckled. “I would find you equally attractive in one of my gowns,” he smirked. “Not that I don’t find you attractive now.”

Hux rolled his eyes fondly as he pulled on a thin black sweater. “I doubt any of your things would fit me.”

“We could find out.”

“How about you show me the island like you promised?”

“As you wish.”

Once they were dressed, they made their way back down the stone steps that lead to the row of starblossom-covered trellises, but then Kylo diverted them down a dirt path that lead away from the cove they swam in the day before. The path wound through the towering trees that covered the island; their branches shielded them from the sun except for the occasional shaft of light speckling the ground.

Hux marveled at Naboo’s natural beauty. His childhood was spent onboard battered Imperial ships, and his adulthood was mostly spent on whichever cosmopolitan planet currently housed the Republic. Those planets were so industrialized, the only nature left was in carefully curated gardens on the rooftops of skyscrapers. It wasn’t the same as this; as miles and miles of wild flora running rampant on the planet’s surface. He could occasionally detect movement in his peripheral vision and assumed it must be whatever small creatures called this island home. It was amazing.

“Naboo is very lovely,” Kylo murmured as he stepped over a tree root that had grown into the dirt path.

Hux nodded. “It must be wonderful to be able to call this your home planet.”

Kylo chuckled wistfully. “There wasn’t really anywhere else to go. With my mother’s planet destroyed, and my father disappearing with the ship I was born on, Naboo was all our family had left. This makes me appreciate it even more.”

Hux was touched to have Kylo speak this candidly with him, but he didn’t want Kylo to focus on bad memories. “You’ve adapted to the culture quite well. I noticed in the family portraits that many of the politicians wore the same style of makeup. Its very unique.”

“The line on the lip is referred to as the Scar of Remembrance. Its purpose is to commemorate the period before the “Great Time of Peace,” when King Jafan united Naboo as one people,” Kylo explained.

Hux wondered what it was like to come from a culture so steeped in history and tradition.

“It certainly helps give one a sense of identity.”

“You’re more than that, though,” Hux replied, sensing Kylo’s insecurity from earlier.. “The culture is fascinating, but I more enjoy you and your personal tastes.”

Kylo smiled and pulled Hux into a gentle kiss.

They continued their circle around the island. Kylo pointed out some ancient ruins half buried in the side of the mountain, explaining that they came from before Naboo was united, and there were very little records about what they might be. Hux touched the worn down stone, but it was too old to decipher.

At one point, Kylo’s skirt became caught on a thorny bush growing along the edge of the path. Hux laughed fondly as he untangled it, doing his best to prevent the fabric from tearing. Once Kylo was freed, he grasped Hux’s hand in his own and continued the tour.

Hux looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled, feeling content, even if deep, deep down he was terrified it wouldn’t last, that he wasn’t good enough for Kylo, but that was too deeply buried for even Kylo to see.

After the tour, they returned to the villa for a late lunch. The table was already set with a large pitcher of water, condensation dripping down the sparkling glass, and a basket of fresh bread. It looked incredibly inviting.

Kylo spread a pale jam onto his slice before offering the crystal container to Hux. “The jam is made from shuura, a fruit native to Naboo.”

Hux put a dollop on his bread and tasted it, nearly choking when he recognized the flavor. “So that’s what the lube was supposed to taste like.”

Kylo chuckled low in his throat and continued eating.

After they ate, they sat and watched the sunset through the marble arches. Hux managed not to jump when he felt Kylo’s bare foot caress his calf.

“What is it like?” Hux asked. “The Force? I’m not sure I’ve ever quite understood it. For obvious reasons, the Imperial officers didn’t like to speak of it, and you’re the first Force sensitive person I’ve ever met.”

Kylo held out an open palm and the jam knife lifted gently into the air, and hovered above the surface of the table. “It’s difficult to describe,” he replied. “It’s just a part of me; always has been, like an extension of my body. I can feel everything in this room, like a pulse or vibration. I could go blind and it wouldn’t really affect me.”

Hux reached out hesitantly towards the knife. “May I?” Kylo nodded, so Hux closed his hand around the handle. He thought he could feel what Kylo was talking about, at least for a moment, and then the full weight of the knife was resting in his palm. “It’s amazing … I like it, you know.”

Kylo cocked an eyebrow.

“Having you inside my head. I’ve never felt so … close to anyone before.”

Kylo smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. In the past, some have found it disconcerting.”

“It was certainly a new experience, at first, but I don’t know what I’d do without it now.”

_Neither do I._

Hux didn’t know how to handle Kylo’s admission, so he changed the subject. “So which outfit did you have in mind?”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I didn’t think you wanted to dress up.”

Hux shrugged. “I’m not opposed to it, and you seem particularly excited about it.”

Kylo grinned. “You have no idea.”

Before long, Hux was sitting on Kylo’s bed while he rummaged through his closet. He could hear the rustling and crinkling of Kylo’s gowns and various crinolines as he pushed the garments aside. He eventually emerged with a full length, emerald green gown that sparkled in the low light.

“This one laces in the back,” Kylo explained as he spun the gown to present the lacing, “so I think it will work. And the green will look stunning with your hair.”

“I trust your judgement.” Hux slid off the bed and pulled his sweater off over his head, then tugged off his slacks. Kylo removed the dress from the hanger and bunched it up on his arms to more easily slide it over Hux’s head. Hux struggled to find the armholes for a moment, but then the fabric was sliding down into place. Kylo stepped behind him and began to tighten the laces. With each sharp tug, Hux could feel arousal pooling low in his belly. Well, this was something he didn’t know about himself.

Kylo’s breath ghosted across the nape of his neck as he tied the lacing into a bow. “It’s quite sensual, isn’t it?”

Hux ran his hands over the luxurious material now pulled taut across his chest. “I’ve always liked them on you, but I had no idea …”

Kylo stepped away for a moment, and when he returned, he stood in front of Hux with a small tub of red lip stain. He swiped his thumb across the surface, then used it to apply the color to Hux’s lips. He admired his handiwork and murmured, “You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Hux kissed him, smearing the lipstick between them. He could feel the peculiar pulse as Kylo levitated the makeup back to his vanity, then Kylo’s hands were gripping his waist. Hux swore they were nearly big enough to encircle him entirely.

Kylo backed them up until they bumped into the bed. Hux climbed onto it backward, managing to only slip once as his foot became tangled in the skirt. Kylo crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Hux groaned.

Kylo hopped off the bed and stripped, then grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside table. He returned to the bed and straddled Hux’s hips, rubbing his erection against the soft fabric of Hux’s gown.

Hux grabbed a pillow to prop his head up. When he was satisfied with the angle, he laid his hands on Kylo’s strong thighs.

Kylo poured lube onto his fingers and reached back to massage himself open.

“Can I help?”

Kylo nodded and held out the bottle. Hux slicked his own fingers, then reached between Kylo’s legs to press at his opening, where Kylo already had two fingers pushing in and out. He rubbed his fingers around Kylo’s rim, varying the pressure he applied. Kylo began to gasp above in, his eyes pressed shut.

Kylo eventually removed his own fingers, so Hux followed suit. Kylo lifted up enough to push the skirt up past Hux’s hips and removed his underwear. His now free erection rested against his stomach, dripping precum onto the gown. Kylo poured a line of lube down Hux’s cock; it was cold, and he shivered pleasantly, but then Kylo was stroking his cock and lining it up at his entrance.

As he sank down, Kylo gasped in pleasure. As soon as he was fully seated, he began rocking against Hux’s hips. Hux sighed happily and grasped Kylo’s thighs, pushing up into Kylo as much as Kylo’s weight would allow. It felt so incredible to bury himself in that tight heat.

Hux eventually remembered himself and reached for Kylo’s erection. In his haste, he accidentally gathered some of the dress in his grip as well, but Kylo groaned at the different texture and thrust roughly into Hux’s hand. Soon Kylo was coming in thick stripes across Hux’s still clothed chest. He tightened around Hux’s cock, and Hux came gasping his name.

“Sorry,” Hux muttered as he caught his breath, peering down at the stained dress.

“Do you think this is the first time I’ve had to clean cum from one of my gowns?”

Hux thought back on their many, many rendezvous and shook his head, chuckling softly.

Kylo smiled and climbed off his lover. When Hux sat up, he helped him unlace and remove the dress, and tossed it into a heap on the floor. “We’ll take care of it tomorrow.” He wrapped himself around Hux, his chest pressed against Hux’s back, and softly caressed his side.

Hux hadn’t felt this happy in his entire life, and he was starting to realize he was in love. He felt Kylo’s arms tighten around him, but he was too sleepy to think any more.

[](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/tumblr_o7mnf2uJGl1u3hqzeo1_1280_zpscue4gcvk.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, so I hope everyone else enjoys it, too!! Its so sappy, but I'm sappy, soooooo ...
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you liked! And if you send me fanart, I’ll post it in the story (and scream, a lot)
> 
> That gorgeous Hux is by http://darlingmermaiddarling-.tumblr.com/ He's so lovely!!!
> 
> Come talk to me at keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being awesome! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia was bound to find out eventually, but what will she think of Kylo and Hux's relationship?

Hux stood just inside the arched doorway that lead out onto Kylo’s private balcony and watched as rain showered onto the lake’s surface. He didn't have much experience with rain. The planet his mother eventually settled on was very dry, and Hosnian Prime’s atmosphere was so polluted, the infrequent rain was very nearly toxic. He stuck a hand out and felt the droplets hit his palm.

Kylo came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hux, kissing his neck before resting his chin on Hux’s shoulder. “I didn't see rain until I was five. It frightened me at first.”

Hux leaned into his hold; Kylo’s jewelry was chilly against his bare back. They'd been on Naboo for over a week now, and it had honestly been like a dream. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't experienced it himself. Hux had never had this much free time in his entire life, and he’d certainly never enjoyed such a luxurious lifestyle.

The majority of it had been spent ravishing each other in nearly every room of the villa. Kylo had shown off his physical prowess by holding Hux up against the wall of the shower while he fucked him, he had blown Hux under the table during an interesting lunch, and Hux had bent Kylo over the very railing he was now watching drip with rain.

But they had done other things as well. Kylo had a collection of holofilms showcasing some of Naboo’s most famous operas. They watched several while relaxing in Kylo’s bed; Hux would occasionally get distracted with leisurely tracing patterns amongst Kylo’s dark beauty marks. This always resulted in Kylo pushing on top of Hux and kissing him passionately. They had yet to finish a single opera.

They played a rousing game of strip Sabacc; Hux soundly beat Kylo with several impressive hands, but they both felt like winners once they were catching their breath on the stone floor, discarded playing cards sticking to their sweaty backs.

The villa also had an impressive library, where they lounged together and read for many hours. Hux was very interested in the history of Naboo, as well as its unique political structure. They started their political careers so young, and it reminded Hux a bit of his own upbringing; how much was put on his shoulders before he was sure he could handle it.

Hux rested his arms on top of Kylo’s as they stood in the doorway and intertwined their fingers. He hadn't slept in “his” room even once during his stay. He woke up warm by Kylo’s side every morning. It was blissful; it had to be doomed. He suppressed the thought.

“What would you like to do today?” Kylo murmured gently against his ear.

“Actually, I’d like to-”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kylo frowned at the unexpected intrusion. He released his hold on Hux and grabbed his robe from the floor, throwing it over his shoulders before answering the door.

Hux moved behind one of the bedposts, hoping to conceal his nudity from prying eyes. When Kylo opened the door, Hux couldn’t quite see who was on the other side.

“Yes?” Kylo answered.

“I have a message for you, sir,” an elderly male voice replied. “Your mother wishes to dine with you and your … ‘guest’ this evening.”

Hux could hear Kylo inhale sharply. “And how exactly does my mother know I have a guest?”

“You know she keeps tabs on you.”

Kylo sighed. “Very well. Tell her we’ll be there.” He closed the door and turned, rubbing a hand across his face.

Hux stepped back out into the open. “I guess we know what we’re doing today.”

“This is going to be … interesting.”

Hux could feel his heart beat a little harder. “Do you not want her to know about us?”

Kylo looked shocked and made his way quickly into Hux’s space, placing gentle hands on either side of Hux’s jaw. “I honestly don’t care who knows about us; I simply like to keep my mother out of my private life.”

Hux relaxed a bit in Kylo’s hold. “How did she find out?”

Kylo’s hands slid down to rest on Hux’s shoulders. “You’re the first person I’ve ever brought here. One of our employees must have tipped her off.”

Hux was surprised to hear he was the first, and relaxed further. “Should I wear my uniform?”

“You could…” Kylo grinned slyly, “but I’ve been looking for an excuse to dress you up again ever since the green gown.”

Hux rolled his eyes fondly. “Well, I’m certainly not wearing that.”

“Of course not,” Kylo chuckled. “You need something new, just for you.”

They decided to head into the bustling fashion district in Theed to purchase something for Hux to wear. Once they were dressed, Kylo lead Hux to a small hangar carved into the side of the mountain. Parked inside was a gorgeous JG-8 luxury landspeeder. Kylo pulled himself up the side and into the cockpit, then reached back to help Hux climb in.

“I didn’t know you were a pilot,” Hux smiled as he settled into the passenger seat behind Kylo.

Kylo placed the thin headset on and began the ignition process. “My father taught me how to pilot before he left.”

“Oh,” Hux replied softly. “Why did he leave?”

“He and my mother had a volatile relationship. When I turned out to be Force sensitive as well, he just couldn’t handle it … He tried.” He didn’t sound upset about Hux broaching the subject.

“How old were you? When he left?”

“Thirteen.”

“My father died when I was nine,” Hux admitted. He didn’t like talking about his father, but he wanted Kylo to know everything, just as he wanted to know everything about Kylo.

“You didn’t like your father,” Kylo stated.

Hux enjoyed the feeling of Kylo caressing gently over his thoughts. “I believe he loved me to an extent, but he wanted to shape me into his image. I don’t know who I’d be if he had lived.”

“I’m glad you are who you are.” Kylo configured the coordinates in the ship’s computer, and then they took off.

Hux leaned against the glass dome of the cockpit and watched the lake rushing by beneath them. Kylo flew the speeder closer to the water, dipping the edge of one of its wings just under the surface. It caused the water to fan out in a glorious spray; Hux was delighted.

Kylo was a fearless pilot and flew them over the tops of the trees at high speeds. The trip back into Theed took significantly less time than Hux’s shuttle. From up high, Hux could make out the edges of vast mountains in the distance, their peaks looming out of the clouds. Once they were over Naboo’s vast plains, the roar of the engines caused bizarre creatures to scatter below them.

Eventually, Hux could see the domed green rooftops of Theed in the distance. The Palace jutted out magnificently from the side of a cliff, surrounded by seemingly bottomless waterfalls. Kylo angled their craft towards one of these waterfalls, and as they grew closer, Hux noticed the entrance to a large hangar next to the roaring water.

Their craft landed gently on the marble floor; the dome opened as Kylo shut down the engines, and Hux could hear the bustling of people making their way through the hangar. A young man in a jumpsuit approached as they clambered down one of the wings.

“Good afternoon, Prince Amidala. Do you have any special requests today?”

Kylo ran his hand across the hull. “Just the usual. I’ve been taking good care of her.”

“I’m sure you have, sir,” the man smiled.

Kylo lead Hux through the massive hangar, and they exited onto the crowded streets of Theed. Hux hadn’t been able to experience the city when he first arrived, so he was quite excited. Sure, he had lived on metropolitan planets most of his adult life, but this planet was different, and he was intrigued by the culture. There were large statues and intricate reliefs on most of the buildings, and everyone they passed was dressed in intricate robes, even the children. The city was alive with music and laughter. It was beautiful.

Kylo smiled softly as he watched Hux admiring everything. “Are you hungry?”

Hux was so distracted with his sightseeing, he almost didn’t hear Kylo, but then his stomach audibly rumbled. “Yes, actually,” he laughed.

“I know just the place.” Kylo laced his arm around Hux’s and briskly walked him several blocks. They eventually arrived in front of a small bistro tucked away in a side street. When they walked inside, they were greeted by young Twi’lek woman with purple-tinted skin and golden jewelry circling her lekku.

“Hello, your highness!” she greeted cheerfully. “What a pleasant surprise!”

Kylo smiled and they shared quick kisses on each other’s cheeks. “It’s good to see you, Neshmet. May I introduce Ambassador Hux?”

Neshmet enthusiastically shook Hux’s hand, then turned back to Kylo. “Would you like your usual table?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

She grabbed two menus and lead them to the back corner of the restaurant. The table was small, but set with very fine dinnerware.

“I’ll be right back with your wine.”

Once they were both seated, Hux surveyed the menu. It was quite small, and each item cost more credits than Hux was usually willing to spend on what amounted to sustenance. He also didn’t recognize most of the dishes. “I’m out of my depth,” he chuckled.

“We could order one of everything, so you could try each and decide what you like.”

Hux couldn’t tell if Kylo was joking or not. Kylo merely shrugged, as if he didn’t know either. “I’ll just ask the waitress what she recommends,” Hux laughed. He honestly wouldn’t put it past Kylo to order everything just for him, but it wasn’t necessary.

Hux ended up enjoying the lightly seared Naboo fish Neshmet recommended. She paired it with a lovely wine as well, and attended to their every need. Hux knew Kylo would reward her with a generous tip, but she seemed genuinely happy to serve them.

She returned to gather their now empty plates and asked, “Did you enjoy your meal?”

Kylo turned to Hux, who nodded. “It was delicious, as was the wine.” Hux took another sip from his glass.

“May I have a taste?” Kylo asked. Hux held his glass out toward Kylo, but before he realized what was happening, Kylo gripped his chin and kissed him, sliding his tongue gently between Hux’s lips and lapping at the wine’s remnants.

Hux was shocked still. He could hear Neshmet giggling as she collected the rest of their dishes, but he didn’t pull away.

Kylo eventually sat back and ran his tongue across his own lips. “The wine _was_ delicious.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it!” Neshmet smiled brightly and left with her armful of plates, one lekku curled over her shoulder to balance the stack.

_Was that … safe?_ Hux thought at Kylo. _These people know who you are._

Kylo placed his hand on the back of Hux’s chair. _I honestly don’t care who knows. You really aren’t some dirty little secret. Come on, we still have to find you an outfit for tonight._

Hux absorbed this information quietly. He could feel his heart fluttering against his ribs, but he focused on the task at hand. He was itching to see the rest of the city.

They walked several more blocks, past the Parnelli Museum of Art and under the gorgeous Triumphal Arch, then came to a stop in front of a small boutique. Kylo held the door open for Hux. The inside was darkly furnished and dimly lit, except for a bright platform at the back of the shop surrounded by a wall of mirrors.

A short, older man stepped out from behind a black curtain when he heard the door closing. “Oh, Prince Amidala! I’ve been anxiously awaiting your arrival!”

Hux side-eyed Kylo. He should’ve known Kylo had set something up.

Kylo grinned, unashamed. “Did you pick out some interesting garments, Mr. Cres?”

“Oh, yes yes! Please have a seat, your highness!” He dragged a plush armchair in front of the platform at the back. Kylo seated himself in it gracefully. “Come with me, young man!” He grabbed Hux’s arm and pulled him behind the black curtain.

Hux stumbled after him, then looked around in awe. The back room was full of racks and racks of luxurious garments. Cres released his hold and disappeared into the maze of fabric.

“You have lovely measurements!” he called out from … somewhere. “Very easy to fit. And the hair color should make this very interesting.” He eventually returned carrying a red velvet robe, extensively embroidered with golden thread.

Hux eyed the garment dubiously, but took it from the man’s hands.

“The dressing room is right here,” Cres said as he pulled back yet another curtain.

Hux crowded into the small space and hung the robe on a hook. Once he had changed, Cres tugged at the sleeves, dithering over the draping before taking Hux back to the front, where he stepped onto the platform.

While Kylo looked him over quietly, Hux turned to see himself in the mirrors. The color clashed horribly with his hair, and the robe-like nature of the garment wasn’t very flattering, though the embroidery was stunning.

“I’d literally find you gorgeous in a bedsheet, but I’m not fond of this.”

“Me, neither,” Hux sighed in relief.

Cres ushered Hux off the platform. “Do not be concerned! I have many more options!”

Hux tried on three more outfits with varying results, but the final one felt right, even as he was getting dressed. When he stepped onto the platform, Kylo gasped softly.

Hux wore a pair of tight, black dress pants and an asymmetrical black jacket made of silk, but it was no ordinary jacket. The back was completely cut out from collar to waist, and strings of sparkling gems cascaded over his spine and shoulder blades. Their reflection in the mirrors cast beams of light across the walls. The cool jewelry on his back reminded him of Kylo holding him that morning and he swallowed thickly.

Kylo’s eyes raked over his body, taking in every detail in stunned awe, before settling on the small starblossom embroidered on the bottom right corner of the jacket. “You’re breathtaking,” he murmured.

Hux flushed at the compliment.

“Still got it!” Cres shouted triumphantly, jarring them from their moment. “I’ll just get this packaged up for you, then.”

Hux returned to the changing room and took off his new outfit, passing it through the curtain to Cres’ waiting arms. As he was pulling his old pants back on, he heard the curtain ruffle behind him. “I’ll be out in a-” but he realized it was Kylo once he pressed up against his back. He turned to face him. “What are you doing in here?”

Kylo ran his hands over Hux’s bare chest. “I knew you were gorgeous, but that was …” He leaned in and littered kisses across Hux’s throat.

“Pfassk, Kylo,” he moaned, pushing his hands into Kylo’s thick hair. “You’re depraved.”

“But so are you,” Kylo chuckled against his skin as he made his way down Hux’s chest. He settled onto his knees and tugged on Hux’s still open pants, then took Hux’s cock into his mouth.

Hux threw his head back against the wall and whined low in his throat as Kylo swallowed around him, the muscles of Kylo’s throat contracting against his erection. “Do you think he knows what we’re doing?”

Kylo gripped Hux’s hips and pulled him forward until his nose was buried in coarse ginger hair. _Definitely._

Hux came embarrassingly fast. He was sure he hadn’t come that quickly since he was a teenager, but Kylo didn’t seem to mind as he stood up and kissed Hux deeply, ensuring that Hux could taste himself on Kylo’s tongue.

Once they were both fully dressed, they gathered their shopping from a bemused Cres and left.

“So where are we headed now?” Hux asked. He held his new clothing under his arm.

“I have one more stop before we arrive at my penthouse,” Kylo replied.

Hux stopped on the sidewalk. “Your penthouse!?”

Kylo smiled. “Of course. I need a place to stay while I’m doing business in the city.”

Hux shook his head. “I just assumed you stayed with your mother.”

“I do love my mother, but I would never subject myself to that again.”

“So where else do you need to go?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Hux shook his head. Surprises from Kylo usually spelled doom for him.

The stop turned out to be a mail depot. Kylo collected a small, inconspicuous package from the Bothan attendant and they left.

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

Hux rolled his eyes fondly, already accepting whatever Kylo had in store for him.

Kylo’s penthouse was located in a sprawling apartment complex in the heart of Theed. Hux couldn’t begin to fathom how much it cost. A wrought iron lift took them to the top floor. Kylo pressed his palm against a scanner next to the door to gain entrance. Hux nearly dropped his things as he entered.

The space was much larger than he had assumed it would be. The ceilings were vaulted and quite tall, and the rooms were lit with intricate hanging chandeliers. Kylo lead Hux up a delicate spiral staircase to the second floor, which was essentially a loft housing Kylo’s bedroom. The ceiling of his bedroom was a large glass dome that filled the room with sunlight.

Hux set his package down on the bed and wandered around the room, admiring the artwork displayed on the walls.

“You can say it,” Kylo chuckled. He sat on the bed and watched Hux.

“This is ridiculous,” Hux murmured.

“I know.” He patted the empty space next to him. “I want to show you your present.”

Hux joined him on the bed, and Kylo handed him the small package he’d retrieved on their way here. Hux tore off the packing paper to reveal a plain black box. He pulled off the lid and turned it over in his hands. Something solid and cold fell onto his palm. It was a gold, metal butt plug with a long handle instead of a base. “Oh no …”

Kylo pressed against his side and whispered into his ear. “Just think how quickly you came in that shop. You know you’ll enjoy this.”

“But it’s your mother,” Hux protested.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Kylo purred. “It’ll be our secret.”

“But can’t your mother read minds, too?”

“No.”

“Thank the maker,” Hux muttered as he warmed the plug with his hands.

“Though she is an empath …”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means she can read emotions, not thoughts.”

“So she’ll still know?”

“Not exactly … You just have to stay calm.”

“Ohh … This is a game.”

Kylo smirked. “Do you want to play?”

Hux acquiesced and was soon stripped bare on the bed, his ass presented to Kylo, who was making quick work of slicking Hux’s insides. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this,” he grunted, the words muffled where his face was pressed into the mattress.

Kylo’s fingers immediately stopped moving, but did not withdraw. “Are you _letting_ me do this, or do you _want_ this?”

Hux shifted his hips, desperate to push Kylo’s fingers deeper and keened, “You know I want this.”

Kylo pressed a gentle kiss against Hux’s tailbone and continued preparing him. He eventually removed his fingers, and then Hux felt the blunt end of the plug pressing at his entrance. Kylo had coated it with a generous amount of lube and worked it into Hux slowly. Hux’s muscles gave way and the plug settled inside him, its handle pressing deliciously against his perineum. He felt so full and clinched around the metal, shivering at the pressure.

“How does it feel?” Kylo asked as he ran soothing hands down Hux’s thighs.

Hux’s hips rocked back, but there was nothing to push the plug deeper. He honestly wanted Kylo to pull it out and replace it with his gorgeous cock, but he knew that wasn’t in their immediate plans. “It feels good.”

Kylo pressed his thumb against the handle, forcing the plug just a bit deeper, and Hux moaned wantonly against the sheets.

“Kylo, please … I’m so hard,” Hux sobbed.

Kylo rolled Hux onto his back and draped his body across him, his hand cradling Hux’s erection. “Your reward for this will be the greatest orgasm you’ve ever had, I promise.” He lapped at Hux’s lips, then pushed his tongue roughly into Hux’s mouth, kissing him deeply.

Hux groaned as he rutted against Kylo’s hand, but the friction wasn’t enough.

Kylo then made his way down Hux’s throat and across his chest, where he lathed one of Hux’s nipples with his tongue. He nipped and sucked until it hardened under his ministrations, then did the same to the other.

Hux’s hands were buried in Kylo’s dark hair. His nipples’ sensitivity had been a recent discovery, entirely thanks to to his lover.

Kylo reached across the bed, leaning over Hux, and returned with a set of nipple clamps that he attached to Hux’s now erect nipples.

Hux howled at the pressure and came across his own belly, shuddering under Kylo.

They both were completely stunned.

“I had … no idea … I could do that,” Hux huffed.

Kylo enveloped him in another passionate kiss. “You’re amazing.”

Once they were cleaned up, Kylo disappeared into his closet, leaving Hux to get dressed in his new outfit. Hux unwrapped his clothing, hissing slightly as the clamps tugged on his oversensitive nipples. The tight pants pushed the plug deeper, and Hux had to pause to collect himself before he finished buttoning them. The material of the jacket was thankfully thick enough to hide bulging of the clamps.

Hux admired himself in the mirror. The outfit wasn’t something he’d have ever chosen for himself before he met Kylo, but he couldn’t deny that it suited him. And he was certain no one would know what was happening underneath the clothing. He heard footsteps as Kylo returned to the bedroom. He turned and audibly gasped at what Kylo was wearing.

Kylo wore a blood red, one piece jumpsuit with cape sleeves that fell all the way to the floor. It had a stiff high collar, but the neckline plunged all the way to Kylo’s navel, and both pant legs were slit to the tops of his thighs, revealing tight, thigh high boots underneath.

Hux gaped at him for several moments before he managed to speak. “That’s what you’re wearing?”

Kylo looked down at his outfit. “Do you not like it?”

Hux didn’t deny how much he liked it. It showed off almost all of his favorite parts of his lover, but he couldn’t imagine wearing it in public. “So I have to wear something ‘nice,’ but you’re going to wear that?”

“Well, I want my mother to like you.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s lips.

Hux rolled his eyes, but eagerly returned the kiss. This man was infuriating, and Hux loved him.

~*~

Kylo’s mother lived in a large mansion on the outskirts of Theed; close enough for her to attend to her duties, but far enough away to grant her the privacy she demanded. They were welcomed inside by Organa’s Gungan secretary, Lantisa. Hux admired her extensively pierced haillu as she lead them through the halls.

When they entered the dining room, Leia Organa was waiting for them. Hux had seen her at a few official Naboo functions, but as she was officially “retired,” they had never been formally introduced. She wasn’t a tall woman, but she had a very intimidating presence. Her delicately greying hair was plaited in several intricate braids, and she wore a conservative forest green dress.

Organa surveyed Hux soberly and visibly stiffened when she noticed the finely embroidered starblossom on Hux’s coat. “Ambassador Hux, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, your Highness,” Hux replied, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Hello, mother.” Kylo kissed her gently on the cheek.

“Welcome home, Ben.”

They sat down at the large table. Organa seated herself at the end, and Kylo and Hux ended up facing each other from opposite sides. As Hux sat down gingerly, the plug pushed deeper into him, its handle hitting the back of his balls. He paused momentarily, swallowing thickly, before putting his full weight on the chair.

Organa eyed him suspiciously, and he could sense a familiar caress over his mind. He immediately calmed his nerves, focusing on making a good first impression to this legendary woman. He could see Kylo smirking down at his plate.

“You represent the First Order, correct?” Organa asked abruptly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Hux replied. He wasn’t ashamed of that fact, but he knew that Organa did not trust the Order because of her experiences with the Empire. He couldn’t really hold that against her. “I was chosen for this position by the Grand Admiral himself.”

“Its interesting that the First Order has chosen to use military titles for its leaders,” Organa said, taking a sip of her wine.

Hux cleared his throat nervously. “Our parents kept their ranks after the Empire fell, and I suppose it just … stuck. I agree that it’s unusual, but it’s merely ceremonial at this point.”

“The Order chose to inhabit some very distant planets. It has made monitoring their commitment to the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty quite difficult.”

Kylo stared at his mother in disbelief.

“It was less of a choice,” Hux replied, “And more of a necessity. No Rebel Alliance or Republic aligned planets would take us, and we had to settle somewhere. Being raised on a starship is no life for a child.”

Hux was merely speaking of his own experiences, but Organa looked away as if he had struck a chord. She quickly composed herself, and changed the subject, asking Kylo about his recent trade negotiations with Plexis.

Kylo seemed to turn his full attention to his mother while he answered, but Hux suddenly felt a slight tugging on the chain that connected his nipple clamps. His face flushed and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any awkward noises. He swore he could feel Kylo smirking, despite the fact that his face remained placid, and then the clamps were tugging harder.

Hux kept his breathing even and continued to eat his salad as if nothing was happening.

_I’m impressed,_ Kylo murmured into his mind. _Especially after what those clamps did to you earlier._

_You’re going to have to try harder,_ Hux challenged, catching Kylo’s eye from across the table. He very nearly choked on his wine a moment later when the plug pressed further inside him of its own accord.

“Are you feeling well, Ambassador?” Organa asked, her eyebrow cocked accusingly.

Hux could feel pressure in his head as she tried to grasp what he was feeling, so he willed himself to relax, despite the movements of the metal toy. “I’m fine,” he replied. “I merely stubbed my toe.”

She didn’t look like she believed him, but she didn’t enquire further.

_Very smooth,_ Kylo chuckled.

_Thinking is becoming increasingly difficult …_ Hux’s pants tightened as his cock began to swell from Kylo’s ministrations.

“So how did you meet my son?” Organa asked, her eyes sliding from Kylo to Hux.

Hux gulped as the plug began practically vibrating, and crossed his legs. “It was at a ball held at the Naboo embassy about … ten months ago?”

Kylo nodded. “It was the Festival of Light ball, actually.”

Organa’s lips thinned as she glanced at her son. “I remember hearing some ugly rumors about you from that particular ball. Something about disappearing into a pantry with a masked man.”

Kylo nearly dropped his fork and his attention fluctuated momentarily, causing the plug to vibrate wildly against Hux’s prostate.

Hux gasped at the sensation, but quickly turned it into a series of violent coughs. “I’m terribly sorry,” he murmured afterwards, one hand gripping the arm of the chair tightly.

Kylo gathered himself. “You know how the politicians enjoy their gossip, mother.”

“I was told by one of the embassy’s waiters, actually.”

“I’m sure he was just trying to earn your favor.”

“And what exactly is favorable about hearing that my son is absconding with random men in public?”

The tension in the room was reaching a fever pitch. Kylo’s teasing of Hux dissipated as both men grew more upset.

“Don’t you trust your own son over this waiter?”

“I take rumors seriously when they threaten our family’s name and dignity!” Organa slammed her wine glass onto the table. “And there have been many more since then, from people who have gained my trust after many years of service.”

Kylo looked furious. Hux could feel the feedback in his mind, and knew Kylo wasn’t upset that people knew about his relationship with him; he was mad because his mother didn’t trust him, and she wouldn’t stay out of his personal life. “I am a grown man and can make whatever decisions I please, whether you agree with them or not.”

“But why him?” Organa’s fury matched her son’s. “Why this man, the son of traitors and murderers?”

Kylo looked ready to flip the table, but it was Hux that stood abruptly. Kylo looked up at him, his expression a mixture of anger, shock, and sorrow.

“I apologize that my presence has caused so much turmoil,” Hux bit out. He knew this would happen; he knew he would only cause trouble for Kylo. “Please excuse me.” His chair scraped loudly as he pushed past it and left the room as quickly as the plug would allow. Now it served as an ugly reminder of his debauching of Prince Kylo Amidala. He ignored the tears pricking at his eyes as he made his way down the hall and out the front door.

Once he was outside in the chilly Naboo night, he realized he had nowhere to go. He and Kylo had taken an air taxi here from Kylo’s penthouse, but Hux had no way of contacting the service for another. He also didn’t know his way around Theed, so walking wasn’t much of an option, either. He stopped at the edge of the mansion’s garden and looked up at Naboo’s three beautiful moons. He remembered his first night on Naboo when Kylo told him about those moons. He wondered what would happen now.

Suddenly, Kylo burst out of the front door and looked around frantically before he spotted Hux. “Hux!” Kylo ran to him and gripped his shoulders. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Hux tried to shrug Kylo’s hands off, but Kylo wouldn’t let go. “I knew this would happen,” he admitted. “Things between us have been so wonderful … It couldn’t last.”

Kylo looked genuinely confused and hurt. “Nothing’s ending! What are you talking about?”

“We can’t be together, this, us….” Hux lamented. “It’ll never work. The Republic hates the Order, your mother’s suspicious of me … I’m bad for your reputation and … and-”

Kylo moved his hands up until his thumbs were pressing against Hux’s temples. “May I? Please?”

Hux wanted to say no. The agony of feeling Kylo in his head to say a final goodbye was almost unbearable to think about, but he couldn’t deny him. He needed it one last time. “Fine.” This feeling was different than what he had felt before; his previous experiences had been cursory, superficial. This time Kylo was actually delving into Hux’s mind, filling every corner of him, and Hux felt every inch of himself laid bare.

Kylo stared deeply into Hux’s eyes, his own brimming with hurt. “You honestly think you’re not good enough for me …” His fingers tightened against Hux’s scalp. “Hux, I pfassking love you! I’ve been in love with you for months now! The only reason I was keeping it a secret is because I didn’t want anyone involved in my private life, and … Well, it was hot.”

Hux half sobbed, half laughed at the admission, his relief warring with the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. “But no one’s going to want us to be together; not even your own mother.”

“I don’t give a pfassk what anyone thinks,” Kylo replied. “I won’t let anyone take you from me. Can I show you something?”

Hux nodded, and then Kylo was projecting the night’s events into his head as if they were a holofilm.

_Kylo and his mother stood facing each other in the dining room, both equally upset, but for different reasons._

_“I’ll never forget what I witnessed that day!” Organa explained. “I see Alderaan’s destruction in my dreams every night. His father ran one of the Imperial Academies, for gods’ sake! I don’t trust them, and I don’t think he’s suitable for you.”_

_“You’re blinded by your grief and your prejudice. His people are simply trying to survive, and Hux is a good man.”_

_“You don’t even refer to him by his first name!”_

_“Because he was named after his father, who he hates! He is not the man you think he is, and I love him.”_

_“I loved your father, too, but that doesn’t mean things are meant to be.”_

_Kylo’s expression darkened. “Hux isn’t Han Solo.”_

_“If he’s such a good man, then why have you been hiding this?”_

_Kylo fell silent for a moment, vibrating with anger. “I haven’t been hiding anything! There’s a difference between hiding and keeping my personal life private!”_

_Organa looked utterly defeated. “There’s nothing I can do to stop you, is there?”_

_Kylo looked absolutely resolute. “I will be with him, even if I must renounce my titles.”_

Hux gasped as Kylo retreated from his mind. They both had tears welling in their eyes. “Did you mean that?”

“You’re the first person to love me for who I am, not my title or this persona I’ve created for myself. I love you, with all of my soul, and I want only you.”

Hux pushed forward and kissed Kylo with as much passion as he had in him. 

Kylo’s arms wound around Hux, cradling him as he returned the kiss.

_I love you,_ Hux pushed the thought forward, along with every emotion he was currently feeling. _I’ve loved you for so long now._

_I know,_ Kylo replied, _and I’m going to take care of you._ He kept an arm around Hux as he called for another air taxi, then pressed his forehead to Hux’s while they waited. 

_Is she going to make you renounce your titles?_

_No,_ Kylo smiled softly. _Though she probably won’t speak to me for awhile._

_I’m sorry._

Kylo kissed Hux again. _As long as I have you, I’m happy._

The taxi finally arrived and transported them back to Kylo’s penthouse. Kylo never let go of Hux as they took the elevator to the top, then lead him up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. He gently removed Hux’s clothing, kissing his skin as he uncovered it, and draped the discarded outfit over a chair. Hux hissed when Kylo removed the clamps from his sore nipples, but he was pliant as Kylo laid him out on the soft bed. 

Kylo stood at the foot of the bed for a moment, lingering as he silently admired his lover, before removing his own clothing. Once he was naked, he climbed between Hux’s legs and lifted one up for a better view of Hux’s plugged hole. 

Hux gasped softly as Kylo gently removed the plug and set it aside. He pushed down against Kylo’s fingers as he inspected him. 

“Are you too sensitive?” Kylo asked, his fingers still tracing his gaping rim. “Would you prefer to be on top tonight?” 

Hux shook his head. “I need you inside me.” He reached for Kylo, who crawled forward into his arms and rested his full weight on top of Hux, kissing him deeply. He brushed his fingertips over Hux’s reddened nipples which elicited a groan from him. 

Hux ran his hands down Kylo’s back until he was cupping his ass and urged him forward, desperate for friction. He’d orgasmed twice today, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t think he’d ever have enough of Kylo. 

Kylo sat up and grabbed the previously abandoned bottle of lube, slicking his erection thoroughly. 

Hux felt so opened up by the plug, he was sure his body would offer no resistance, but Kylo did have a gloriously large cock. 

Kylo pushed Hux’s legs open, then grasped his own cock and pressed its head around Hux’s hole, the slick slide teasing his rim, up across his perineum, and against the back of his balls. 

Hux toes curled as he moaned at the sensation. 

Kylo continued teasing Hux with his cock until Hux was a wreck, writhing on the sheets and wantonly begging Kylo to fuck him already. When he finally pushed inside, Hux’s body swallowed him greedily. Hux’s eyes crossed as he groaned long and low in his throat. 

Kylo laid back down on top of Hux and began pushing into him slowly but relentlessly. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips and his arms around Kylo’s broad chest. Kylo couldn’t break eye contact while he thrust into his lover. 

Eventually, Hux dug his heels into Kylo’s ass, willing him to go faster, harder, and Kylo enthusiastically obliged him. As his thrusts became more erratic, he reached between them and grasped Hux’s cock, working his erection with his hand until Hux was gasping Kylo’s name and coming across their bellies. Kylo followed soon after and emptied himself into Hux, grunting his name. 

Kylo gently pulled out of Hux’s fluttering hole and draped his limbs across Hux’s middle as he pressed himself against his side, Kylo’s fingers drawing random shapes in the cum on Hux’s stomach. Hux captured his hand and brought it to his lips, licking the cum off and sucking at his fingertips. Kylo pushed back on top of him and kissed him thoroughly until they were both breathless. 

“I love you so much,” Kylo murmured as he stared down into Hux’s eyes. 

Hux grasped Kylo’s neck and pulled him into a smaller kiss. “I love you, too.” 

“Would it be ridiculous if I asked you to marry me right now?” 

Hux was shocked, but then he was laughing warmly. “Yes, but I’ll do it anyway.” 

Kylo grinned, huge and bright. “We can pick out engagement rings tomorrow.” 

Hux rolled his eyes fondly. “I adore you.” 

Kylo kissed him again, sweet and gentle and full of love. “I know.” 

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/courtney_potter2/media/tumblr_o8fmki2ufj1u4q6veo1_1280_zpsiom5r3hf.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait! Its been an interesting couple of weeks, but I'm back! I hope you all enjoy the sappiness haha
> 
> GORGEOUS art provided by [bachure!](http://bachure.tumblr.com) I'm so in love with her art!
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr!](http://keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com)
> 
> As always, comments and art sustain my life force!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! Its going to be a multi-chapter! I'll be doing my best to update every week. As always, kudos, comments, (and fanart) validate and sustain me!
> 
> Come say hello at keenonstormpilot.tumblr.com!


End file.
